Forum:Wiki Administration
Hey guys, So I've been taking a look around here, and noticed some major issues. First off, while this Wiki is still in its infancy, it's actually over a year old - having been founded October 11, 2014. Furthermore, the Founder of this Wiki, Sèaker, has not made any edits to this Wiki since November 22, 2014, and last logged in back in February 15 of this year. He is the only Admin this Wiki has, and as a result we cannot really progress unless certain safeguards are put in place to protect this Wiki from vandalism. For example, the Wiki's homepage is not protected - meaning any anonymous person can (and likely will) come along at some point and vandalize it. Safeguards such as these are needed for the survival of any active Wiki, and at present we do not have any. So, what's my plan? Ideally, I was planning on placing a request to Adopt this wiki, which would mean Wiki Staff would grant myself Admin/Bureaucrat powers. This would then allow me to place the previously mentioned safeguards, as well as assign new Admins to help as this Wiki builds. Of course, I wanted to get your opinions on what you think would be the best approach for building this Wiki so we can all be in agreement and move this Wiki in what we as a community determine to be the right path. I'm sure you're probably wondering what makes me qualified to have my name on the wiki adoption form, and I am happy to answer this question. In May of this year, I took on the responsibility of managing the RuneScape Players Wiki, which is a wiki devoted to well-known players of Runescape. In August, my contributions to that Wiki were noticed, and I was granted Admin powers to that Wiki. When DarkScape was released, my contributions to that Wiki were noticed as well, and I was granted Admin powers within a week of its opening. I am the administrator of two Wikis, and have lots of experience dealing with both administration and preventing vandalism, and for this reason I feel I am the right person to request the wiki adoption. The next question involves assigning additional admins, to safeguard in the event of my unexpected departure. I do not want nor intend to leave this Wiki without administrators should I somehow vanish, and I will be giving people Admin powers shortly after the adoption, should the request be granted. If you received a message on your profile about this thread, then you're among the people I would be interested in as part of the Admins for this Wiki. To summarize: I'd like to make an adoption request for this Wiki so safeguards can be put in place to secure it's continued safety, and to add more people as Admins so this Wiki won't be left un-moderated. Kent Knifen (talk) 05:18, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- I'm with you on this. This wiki seems to have been made with the revealing of Chronicle at Runefest 2014, and we can't rely on Sèaker to come back to properly administrate the wiki. I believe your experience with the other wikis makes you very suitable to make the adoption request, considering that most don't have experience with running a wiki. I think we can get the Chronicle reddit and/or forum community to help out considerably - a reddit user made this post (external link) with images of hundreds of Chronicle cards - a huge resource for the wiki. Trying to spread the wiki and bring it to the communities' attention can also bring on a lot of other useful information, such as strategies with certain decks or in games between certain Legends. I can easily spread awareness of this to the reddit community, as I'm a moderator there and as a result can sticky posts about it, make announcements, etc. Furthermore, we could get Jagex mods on Twitter to spread the word, as I'm sure a large portion of the Chronicle community follows them. Overall, I suggest you go for the adoption request, and we can work on building a wiki community and making it really community-led, rather than led by a small group of admins. Izitso (talk) 06:06, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- From your work on DS Wiki, I'd say go for it. Without admins, we can't do much. BlaiddSiocled (talk) 14:06, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- Alright, I'll be putting in the request in about a week. I got to looking at the form, and it asks for how many edits you have and how long you've been with the Wiki. Considering staff tend to be rather rigid on this based on previous experience, it's probably best to wait until our dedication shows we're serious. Kent Knifen (talk) 14:41, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- I put in a request for adoption a few days ago (not seeing any existing requests for this wiki, and not being aware at the time of any plans for anyone else to request it). If I get it, (which is possible since I think my request was first) then I'll be sure to add all of you in. Captainmeta4 (talk) 23:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bit of a late reaction maybe, but I agree. I doubt the original founder of this wiki is returning anytime soon, so a request to adopt the wiki would be wise. If you have experience with moderating wikis then I think you would be the right person to do this. Pontifex Soraz (talk) 18:59, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- Update: I've been busy with finals of late, apologies for the lack of communication. My request for Wiki Adoption has not been filed yet - I was waiting until finals were over, and to see if Captainmeta4's request would be accepted or denied. I will be placing the adoption request in the next day or two, after I make some more edits. If/When the Adoption Request is accepted, I'll assign epople with Admin powers ASAP. The most contributing of people will be given Bureaucrat status (Allowing them to perform rollbacks, give Admin powers to people, and do anything an Admin can), while other active members of our community will be granted Admin rights - allowing them to issue blocks (bans) and delete pages if it's deemed necessary. I would like to note: if there is any misuse of administrator privileges, they will be removed immediately and'' without the chance to earn it back. Kent Knifen (talk) 21:49, December 13, 2015 (UTC)'' ''-----'' I'm noticing some vandalism beginning to take place on this Wiki. I'll be placing the adoption request within 24 hours. Kent Knifen (talk) 03:59, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- I'm not sure if I came back at a good or bad time ahah. I've granted Kent administrator rights but if an adoption request is already underway, I'm not sure there's much point me doing that. Ah well, I'll try to be more active around here now that I have more free time (blame school lol). Sèaker (talk) 15:08, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- Judging by the way the Adoption system works, your return is actually okay :P They'll see that you're back and that you Admin to me, so they'll just mark the adoption form for that and do nothing. Kent Knifen (talk) 15:24, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- Glad this was sorted out, was reluctant to add more stuff before we got control of the wiki againThe dunkmaster (talk) 16:00, December 17, 2015 (UTC)